


we are not friends

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other, Romantic Friendship, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: It's time to reevaluate your friendship with Bang Chan.a comment from Tumblr: :"((((
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, friends to lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	we are not friends

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I'm back again. That's all. Now, more fan fictions to post. :))

Chan is frustrasted to say the least, he’s also confused and mad and sad. You don’t want to talk to him about this. You don’t want to admit anything. You just want to continue life like you are both friends.

“Please. Let’s talk about this.” Chan said while he is following you to the kitchen, away from the sleeping boys in the common room. “Oh my gosh Chan! Let’s not. Our friends are here.” you said also frustrated of Chan’s persistence.

“We already have this conversation before Chan. Friends don’t kiss friends. That night was a mistake.” you said seriously, done with this conversation that has been going on for a week now.

“I wouldn’t call it a mistake.” Chan said looking at you, his voice says he is serious. I know because I feel it.

“I call it a mistake Chan. If you don’t want to call it a mistake then I think we are not….” you said, not wanting to say the next words.

“We’re not friends. Right from the start you know that I like you.” he is not looking at you right now. Chan is right, because friends won’t love me like he does. You can see how he holding up his tears. You sigh deeply, “Then I guess, we’re not friends after all.”


End file.
